


Le sang

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: У комет красные хвосты. Ржаво-медные, с зазубринами, похожие на пролежавшие три миллениума в земле наконечники стрел. Они прорезают небо сполохами, жгут кислород, падают обугленными камешками то здесь, то там, невзначай уничтожив маленькую частичку живого, а люди смотрят на них и называют звездами.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 4





	Le sang

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Delort – L'ombre

У комет красные хвосты. Ржаво-медные, с зазубринами, похожие на пролежавшие три миллениума в земле наконечники стрел. Они прорезают небо сполохами, жгут кислород, падают обугленными камешками то здесь, то там, невзначай уничтожив маленькую частичку живого, а люди смотрят на них и называют звездами.

На Монмартре как обычно ветрено. Уличный музыкант наигрывает волчью песню на своей гитаре о бродягах со вкусом металла на языке. Айзек едва ли вслушивается. Он встает и шагает вниз по улице, хрустя попадающимися под подошву тяжелых ботинок сухими листочками. Коротко рычит на приближающуюся волчицу, за спиной которой стоят еще две, даже не удостоит взгляда, и они отступают, покорно опустив головы.

Алый кипит в Айзеке три года. Первый убитый альфа был лишь жалким подобием и лежал с разодранным горлом и торчащими из плоти обломками костей, уставив в потемневшее небо бесстрастный взгляд. Со вторым было еще легче. После четвертого Айзек прослыл бессердечным. Любого несогласного бету убивал собственноручно, вожаков никогда не оставлял в живых и не отпускал омег. В схватке с альфой самого крупного клана он поставил его на колени, повернув лицом к семье и стае, и бросил к их ногам горячее, еще пульсирующее сердце. Так пал Париж.

В воздухе звенит осень. Пряные запахи бьют Айзеку в нос, дурманят как жженая умбра крови и зовут в Штаты. Питер сейчас в Пенсильвании, наводит порядок в северных областях своей империи, подавляет восстание зарвавшихся волчков, устраивая показные казни. Их льдистые глаза-стекляшки растворяются в потоке влажной солоноватой крови и отражаются в его инфернально рубиновых радужках. Айзек знает, он это уже видел.

Гул двигателей затихает, пассажиры подрываются со своих мест. Человеческие сердца стучат все сильнее. Айзек поджимает губы, не стараясь скрыть свое презрение. Жалкие, глупые, неважные. Сгорают в пересечении ветров, и все их мечты оседают терракотовой пылью.

— Ты убил четверых лучших моих людей, — Питер сидит, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, в руке поблескивает в неровном свете стакан виски.

— Если они лучшие, твоей империи конец, — Айзек ведет пальцем по кромке своего стакана. Кровь на руках уже подсохла и слегка стягивает кожу.

— Нет, пока в ее главе стою я, — Хейл смотрит на него внимательным взглядом. — Единственный кто может меня уничтожить — это мальчишка, который за год создал свою империю по ту сторону Атлантики. Ученик всегда превосходит учителя. Я помню.

— Не используй в разговоре клише. Я здесь не за этим.

— У тебя суровое лицо, Айзек. Добавляет лет, — продолжает Питер. — Сколько вожаков ты убил?

— Если это единственное, что тебя интересует, то восемнадцатый умер в позапрошлое новолуние, — по стеклу идет трещина, слишком громкая в этой пустой комнате, наполненная лишь их дыханием.

— Зачем ты прилетел? — снова слишком громко и режет обостренный слух. Встав, Айзек бьет его по лицу наотмашь тыльной стороной ладони.

— За этим.

Питер сидит, почти не шелохнувшись, струйка алой крови стекает из рассеченной губы по подбородку.

— Все?

Он поднимается на ноги, и, сжав мертвой хваткой горло, опускает его на колени перед собой. Склонившись, он тихо рычит в хватающие в бесплотных попытках воздух губы.

— Это был твой выбор.

Питер убирает руку и отпивает виски.

— Ты сказал, я должен быть сильным, чтобы править империей с тобой.

— Но править ей было твоим выбором, Айзек, и только твоим. Как и быть со мной. Я никогда тебя ни к чему не принуждал, не обязывал. Лишь предложил. И вот ты стоишь здесь и бросаешь мне в лицо немые обвинения. Наблюдая за твоим восхождением, я, кажется, ошибся. Ты ничему не научился.

Айзек встает и опирается на дубовый стол.

— Дай мне еще год, и я брошу к твоим ногам всю Европу.

Слыша это, Питер кривит губы.

— Я не хочу ни Европу, ни Азию, ни весь чертов мир. Я хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был тот, кто будет нести ответственность за себя, свои решения и поступки. Мне не нужна даже капля твоей самоотверженной любви.

Он подходит ближе и берет лицо в свои руки, вжимая бедрами в стол.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал меня разумом, не затуманенным химической реакцией в крови. Рано или поздно ее эффект кончится, и что тогда? Уйдешь, захлебываясь ненавистью к тому, кем я являюсь?

Айзек расстегивает пуговицы его сорочки, вытягивает ее концы из брюк и скользит ладонями по горячей коже. Питер тянется к его губам, но он отклоняется в сторону.

— Ты не веришь в любовь.

— Ни грамма.

— Тогда скажи, какая выверенная мысль заставляет желать меня в своей жизни столь сильно?

Айзек смотрит на него, бесстрастно ожидая ответа, которого никогда не будет. Шах и мат. Король повержен.

Питер целует его жадным, алчущим поцелуем, прикусывая губы до крови, одним движением стягивает футболку и оставляет кровавые росчерки на антично белой спине. Айзек стонет, с жаром отвечая на привычно грубые ласки. Питер приподнимает его и опускается на пол, погребая под своим телом. Вылизывает, кусает, впивается отросшими когтями, мстит за вытащенную на поверхность правду. Берет жестко и резко, удерживая под собой. Айзек сильнее выгибается в пояснице, двигается навстречу, и, уткнувшись в шею, шепчет заполошно его имя, повторяя раз за разом как слова молитвы. Питер сжимает его тело до хруста, прокусывает плечо, и, почувствовав, как Айзек в оргазме сжимается на нем, кончает следом. Через три рванных вдоха, он касается его губ нежным поцелуем.

Айзек смотрит на него васильковыми глазами и улыбается.

— Ты единственный, кого я уважаю, Питер. Достаточное условие для выбора, верно?


End file.
